Lost Memories
by tenshinoyokuno1
Summary: It's a normal, quiet day for Hyuuga Hinata... Until she is disturbed by a curious ninja heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke. Slightly AU. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first story/oneshot, so please bear with me. This story is based on my imaginative take of a personal experience, so that's why Hanabi is nowhere to be found in here, Hinata still has her mother, and there is no Hokage. It's the modified preface/first chapter of a personal story I'm writing, so I won't post the rest of the story unless I get some good reviews to continue. Please rate and review. よろしくお願いします！(Please treat me kindly)**

**P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. Just the concept of this story.**

**Enough of the boring author's notes and onto the story! Enjoy!**

Lost Memories

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

A harmonious melody echoed across the music room. I sang the lyrics to Japanese folk songs while mother accompanied me on the koto. Once in a while mother would interrupt me and tell me to project my voice; I have my father's gentle, soft singing voice and not her loud, powerful one. During those interruptions I would groan in annoyance but push myself to keep going.

It's a quiet autumn afternoon at the palace and I'm stuck inside singing scales instead of enjoying the gentle breeze outside. A fourteen-year-old girl should be outside with friends taking pleasure from the cool weather, not being forced to sing until my lungs were sore. Mother sensed my anxiousness, because of my constant fidgeting and pouting, so she decided to excuse me from voice lessons early for the day. Overjoyed, I gave mother a hug and ran to my room to fetch my art supplies and some paper. I had an urge to capture the essence of the beautiful northern gardens on paper. I went to my room to gather my art supplies only to find that they were missing. "Maybe mother ordered the servants to put my art supplies and my table outside in the garden already. She probably put some food and tea for me outside too," I thought to myself. I gently closed the door to my room and ran to the entrance of the garden.

The northern palace gardens were exquisite, it's one of my favorite places to paint and it's my special place to relax. Father and Neji-niisan use the bigger southern gardens to train, so it's natural beauty remains undisturbed. Whenever I come here, I'm always mesmerized by it's magnificence. When I stepped into the entrance of the garden, trees with different types of blossoms and fragrances surrounded me; Sakura, Momo, and Ume blossoms are the more prevalent ones. The blossoms were falling off the branches and floating away with the autumn wind, intertwining the different fragrances to form their own unique scent. There is also a large Koi pond in the middle of the garden with a traditional bridge, leading to a small, grassy hill with the biggest Sakura tree in the entire garden perched upon it: my favorite spot to sit and paint. Sure enough, I found my painting table, a small pillow, a steaming bowl of dumplings, a pair of chopsticks, a teapot, a teacup, a blanket, and my art supplies waiting for me on the top of the hill. Mother knows me too well sometimes.

As I walked across the soft grass and on to the bridge, I stopped to admire the Koi swimming freely in the blue-green, serene water. There were various types of Koi: big ones, small ones, orange ones, red ones, black ones, white ones, even mixed ones. Their swaying bodies and vibrant colors seemed almost hypnotic and I almost lost track of what I was doing or even why I was there. Suddenly, I heard chirping and the flapping of wings above me, snapping me out of my trance-like state. I saw two brown turtle doves flying high over the palace walls, most likely migrating away to a far away land to escape the future winter cold. Oh how I wished to be free like them… I've been inside the palace walls all of my life and I'm forbidden to do so by Mother and Father. "It's for my own safety," they say. I could always sneak out like Neji-niisan does, but Mother and Father don't need anymore trouble to deal with.

I walked across the remainder of the bridge and gracefully sat on the pillow provided for me. I took the teapot to the left of me and gracefully poured some tea into the teacup on the table without spilling a drop. I tried to make myself comfortable by leaning against the trunk of a Sakura blossom tree. Wearing traditional kimonos all the time makes me uncomfortable so I couldn't get too comfortable. I daintily sipped my tea, put a dumpling in my mouth, and analyzed the captivating landscape before me to get an idea of what to paint. I framed a few Ume blossom trees along with the bridge, pond, and a view of the back of the palace with my hands and made my decision to capture the grandeur of the palace emphasized by the Ume blossom trees. I readied my ink, brush, and paper and started to work while humming one of the songs I was singing in my voice lesson today. I hope the breeze doesn't turn into a gust while I'm painting.

As I was working on my masterpiece, I thought I heard rustling within one of the lush green bushes a few hundred yards in front of me near the palace walls. Thinking it was just the breeze; I dismissed the noise and went back to work, continuing to hum to myself. Then I started to feel like somebody was watching me, which made me clutch my metal, bladed fan that I keep under my obi for situations like this. I stopped humming and looked around for any changes in my surroundings. I sensed a person observing me, I'm assuming he's from my "fan club" or from my list of suitors that Father told me about. I smirked and decided to be generous by continuing to let him look while, secretly, keeping a firm grip on my fan. After thirty minutes or so have passed by, I got annoyed with my admirer, put on my "proper young lady" mask, and provoked him to come out. "I can sense you there you know," I said in a firm but timid voice. After a couple of seconds, my observer came out from the bushes.

He was a boy, around my age, with short, ebony locks that framed his face and were drenched with sweat. His hair was slightly messy up top, with leaves and twigs stuck inside, and it stuck out in an odd fashion in the back. He had very boyish features; he looked like he was younger than his actual age. He had black eyes to match his hair, a slightly pointed nose, flawless, pale skin, and a set of pink, slightly plump lips that formed into a playful smirk. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt that showed much of his broad, toned chest. Around his waist was a purple rope tied in an intricate knot that kept his shirt, a dark periwinkle cloth, and his chokuto in place. He also had dark blue pants that went up to his upper calves; meeting with the tall black sandals he wore on his feet that matched with the black, fingerless gloves binding his hands.

As he focused on making himself presentable, I blushed a little to emphasize my proper lady self and also because he was very handsome. "This guy is definitely not from the fan club," I thought to myself. At the same time I cursed myself inwardly because I typically don't think of guys in general, especially not in this way. As I looked him over I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach, both because of his good looks and because I realized that he was an enemy ninja from a town not too far away from here. I pulled out my bladed fan from my obi and got into a defensive position, but he walked over to me slowly, bowed, and said in a calm, flowing voice:

"I'm sorry for the intrusion princess. Due to my clumsiness I slipped off the palace wall and fell into your lovely garden. I decided to hide in the bushes and compare your beauty to the Sakura blossoms." With this he stands closer to me, so close I can smell his musky, manly scent, and whispers in my ear, "Their beauty can not compare to an angel like you, princess."

My face turned into an even brighter shade of red and I pushed my index fingers together in embarrassment. I continued to punish myself inwardly for the sincerity of my actions and melting from his beautiful words, even though I could tell that he was putting up an act to charm me. I tried to keep my composure by making fun of him in my mind, "He isn't a very good ninja if he slipped off the wall to get in here." My unheard comments made me giggle a little, adding to my masquerade. I decided to play along to see what happens. He responded with a heart-stopping smirk. After regaining my composure, I continued with my proper lady persona and asked:

"Are you here to kill me? If you are, I am able to call the imperial guards to arrest you. Although, I am perfectly capable of killing you myself."

"No I was originally returning home from a previous mission. Now I am simply here to admire your legendary beauty princess."

"Do not lie to me ninja. I am not easily fooled just because I am the princess." As I said this, I pinned him to the Sakura blossom tree with one arm and pressed my fan against his neck.

He responded by taking my armed hand away from his neck and pinned me down with his arms against the tree. He scooted his face closer to mine and says, "I'm not lying princess. I would not lie to an angel like you."

I put my hands on his chest, gulped, and gently pushed him away to redeem myself and said, "Very well, I will let you go for now, but you will not get away so easily the next time, as calmly as I could. I thought for a moment, "He seems harmless, especially since he tripped on the wall to get here. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some company with me." "Would you like to have a seat," I asked as I showed him a seat next to me on the table.

"Yes I would. Thank you princess," he responded in a slightly relieved tone. The ninja lowered himself down on the grass next to me. I poured him some tea into my teacup and offered it to him as well as half of my dumplings, since I heard his grumbling stomach earlier.

"I am sorry that I do not have an extra tea cup or chopsticks at hand. My servants only provided me with one of each."

"It is all right princess, I understand. Thank you for your hospitality." He gently took the teacup and the dumplings, brushing his cold hands against my warm ones, sending shivers down my spine. He takes a few sips from his cup, eats a dumpling, and he asks me:

"So what is a beautiful creature like you doing out here on this lovely autumn afternoon?"

"Well I was capturing the beauty of the palace with the Ume trees in the background but since you are here I will stop," I said timidly as I proceeded to put my art supplies aside.

"Why are you putting away your work princess? It's fine if you work in front of me."

"I do not like to paint in front of people, especially complete strangers," I responded in a quiet, yet slightly condescending way. "Why am I telling him something even my own parents don't know about? Stop revealing yourself so easily," I yelled inwardly.

"Well, then allow me to introduce myself princess. I am Uchiha Sasuke, a ninja. What might your name be my delicate Sakura blossom?" He proceeded to take my tiny hand in his and plants a small, chaste kiss upon it.

I blush a little from his action and say, "I am Hyuuga Hinata, princess and second in line for the throne of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature like yourself, Hinata-hime."

The minute he told me his name, it was like a song that couldn't get out of my head: it echoed in my mind and it wouldn't get out. My name sounded so beautiful coming from his lips; it melted my heart. His voice was irresistible; it made me feel more comfortable around him despite the fact he was a ninja from an enemy village. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the village heartthrob.

After a few moments passed he spoke again:

"See, we are not strangers anymore princess. So now is it suitable for you to paint in front of me?"

"Well that is true. I guess it is okay," I said in a tone of defeat.

I laid out my paper again and gave a peek of my unfinished masterpiece to Sasuke. So far I only had part of the palace and the trunk of an Ume blossom tree overlapping it done. As I was getting my ink and brush ready, Sasuke took a good look at my painting and he said, "Your picture is amazing. You have a talent for painting princess."

"Thank you. You are the first one to say so. As I have said before, I do not like to paint in front of people. I do not like to draw attention to myself, it is not proper for a lady to do so," I said sternly.

"That is quite a shame. Such artwork as beautiful as this should be displayed around the palace."

I laugh a little and I added, "It is not even finished yet," with a small smile.

Sasuke smiled back at me, stopping my heart again. It seemed so genuine, beautiful and bright. It made my stomach flutter, but the worst part was I liked it. Father told me never to trust ninjas, they are very deceptive and they only lead to trouble and destruction, especially for royalty and samurai clans like us. Ever since father told me that, I despised ninjas with every fiber of my being. But it seems like Sasuke was different from the others, like he wouldn't hurt me. Sasuke spoke again, completely interrupting my thoughts:

"I noticed you were humming a beautiful song earlier. Why aren't you humming now?"

I picked up my brush, started to paint the Ume blossoms, and said "It was the song my mother was teaching me in my voice lesson today and, much like painting, I do not like to hum in front of others either. If you have not noticed already, I'm terribly shy."

Sasuke smirked and asked, "You sing? Well, I'm assuming you have a harmonious voice princess. Your preference to keep your talents to yourself has only peaked my curiosity."

"As I have said before, I am a very shy person. The chances of finding out are very slim," I responded with a daring smirk.

Sasuke moved a little closer to me and snapped, "Well princess, you underestimate the power of a ninja."

"Just because I am a girl, even more a princess, does not mean I am like every other girl you have met," I snapped back.

I glared at Sasuke because of his arrogance and he glared back at me, delving into my silver-lavender eyes. I couldn't help but gaze into his deep onyx eyes, full of inner turmoil. They were so full of thoughts of revenge and emptiness. I could also see immense pain underneath. I secretly hoped that I would one day ease his pain. I slapped myself inwardly to snap out of the spell his eyes cast on me and looked away from his gaze. I picked up my brush again and continued to paint the Ume blossoms, making sure not to look at him. Sasuke sighed and pleaded, " I am sorry princess. You are right; I should not have judged you like that. You really are not like all the girls in my village; I just assumed that you were. Honestly, I have not met a girl like you before. Will you forgive me princess?"

After hearing the honesty in his voice, I stopped painting and turned to face him again. I saw the sincerity of his words reflected in his eyes. To make things worse, he pinned me against the Sakura blossom tree trunk again and gazed into my eyes to emphasize the authenticity of his words. How could I possibly say no to such a heartfelt apology, even if it was coming from a ninja?

I blushed from the intensity of his gaze and our combined body heat and I said, "Okay I will forgive you. Just do not underestimate me again," as I gently pushed him away from me.

Another long pause passed and I decided to start up the conversation:

"So if you are not here to kill me, then what are you doing here in Konoha?"

Sasuke froze as if I struck a nerve and he quickly answered, "As I have said before, I am here on a mission."

"I am aware of that, but what kind of mission," I asked out of curiosity.

"I am not allowed to disclose the nature of my missions. All I can say is that it is of great importance."

"Oh I am sorry for prying. I did not mean to."

"It is all right princess. You did not know."

We continued to talk until it was dusk. That was my cue to go back into the palace and wash up for dinner with my family. I should probably go now before mother and father send servants to fetch me and possibly see Sasuke in the garden with me. I rolled up my finished masterpiece, gracefully stood up, and said, "I am sorry to cut our chat short, but I must go back into the palace to have dinner with my family. You should probably go as well before one of my servants see you here with me and decide to call the imperial guards."

"Well it was a pleasure chatting with you princess. Next time I visit; drop the 'proper lady' act. I want to talk to the real girl, not the princess."

My eyes widened slightly in shock and I exclaimed, "How did you know I wasn't being myself?"

"You forget that ninjas have excellent perception skills. I also knew that your blushes were from genuine embarrassment," he said calmly with a smirk on his face.

I blushed once again and said, "Well what about you? You had this whole 'pretty boy' act going for you too."

"Well part of me was acting, another part was actually real you know."

"Well even if part of that was real I still don't trust you, ninja."

"If you've forgotten already I have a name, it's Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and added, "Very well then. So I'll see you again tomorrow princess?"

I gave him my masterpiece for him to keep as a sign of my approval. Apparently that wasn't enough for Sasuke, because he gently pinned me against the Sakura blossom tree with his arms and slowly closed the distance between us with his lips. I stiffened my body at first, but then it slowly began to melt from the kiss, closing my eyes in the process. He supported me by wrapping his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

As soon as we broke off the kiss, I regained my balance and gracefully walked down the hill, across the bridge, and to the entrance of the garden. I stopped at the entrance of the palace and without turning to face Sasuke I said,

"Oh and by the way, you may call me Hinata."

After my statement I went inside the palace. As I walked inside I heard Sasuke jumping up the trees and hopping the palace walls. Hopefully he can manage to escape safely before the imperial guards catch him.

Sasuke's visits to the northern palace gardens persisted for three and a half months. Until the day he broke my heart.

I went out to the northern palace gardens to get some air after father excused me from the throne room. He told me I am to replace Neji-niisan as the heir to his kingdom because he abdicated the throne to live the life of a ninja with his girlfriend, Ten Ten. My training and my schooling are to start tomorrow since I am behind. Mother will still teach me the ways of the geisha, but father will also teach me the ways of our samurai clan as well. Oh boy, I get to learn twice as much. I'll never get to have time for myself.

I stepped into the garden entrance when I saw a note pinned to the tree with a kunai. "Sasuke," I thought to myself and I ran to the Sakura blossom tree. I ripped the note off the kunai and started to read.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I can't continue to see you anymore, or at least not for a while. It's not that I don't like you, no far from it. I've formed my own team to assist me in my plots for revenge, so I can't sneak away from them to see you like I could if I were by myself. We leave tomorrow and we won't be back for a few days. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I really hope one day we'll be able to meet again. I'm really sorry princess._

_Sasuke_

After reading the note, I felt tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. Not wanting anyone to see my tears, I ran to my room to cry on my sky blue, silk covered, crane feather pillows, leaving the note and the kunai that held it on the floor. I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces with each tear I shed. How could I have been so stupid? I knew it was wrong from the very beginning. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?

Because I fell in love with the ninja from the moment I saw him.

From that day on I despised the male species, much more ninjas, with every fiber of my being. I didn't give anyone my trust easily. As I cried on my soft, warm bed, I slowly but painfully tried to get rid of my memories of my first love, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: So that's my first oneshot/story. Please review if you wish to see the rest of my story. Please no flaming; constructive criticism if necessary.**


End file.
